Without You
by XxKlarolinexDelenaxX
Summary: Elena avait très mal débuté sa vie. Ses parents sont morts lors d'un accident de voiture lors de ses seize ans la laissant elle et sa sœur jumelle Katherine seules.Elle était tombée en dépression et enchaînait les coups d'un soir. Un de ces soirs, elle est tombée enceinte. Voilà, douze ans après Elena s'en est sorti grâce à ses amis mais elle recroise le père de sa fille: Damon...
1. Prologue

Elena avait très mal débuté sa vie. Ses parents sont morts lors d'un accident de voiture lors de ses seize ans la laissant elle et sa sœur jumelle Katherine. Elena était tombée en dépression et enchaînait les coups d'un soir. Un de ces soirs, elle est tombée enceinte. Elle a alors abandonné ses études et a déménagé à l'autre bout du pays avec sa sœur à Los-Angeles.Là-bas elle a rencontré Caroline Forbes et Kol Mikaelson et elle s'est mise en colocation avec eux. Katherine, Caroline et Kol l'ont aidé à refaire sa vie et élever sa fille. Mais voilà, douze ans après, elle revoit l'homme qui l'a mise enceinte: Damon Salvatore.

Delena, Klaroline, Kol/OC... M


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut! Me voici avec le tout premier chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Cette fiction est All-Human Delena/Klaroline.**

**J'ai reçu la review de Lea Michaelson et merci. C'est ma première! ;)**

Chapitre 1

POV Elena

Il fallait que je fasse vite, j'allais être en retard pour l'entretien. Je devais absolument avoir ce job. Caroline et Kol m'aidaient beaucoup trop souvent pour l'argent et je devais économiser pour les études de Livia. Je me regardai une dernière fois dans la glace, remettais ma jupe en place, replaçai une mèche derrière mon oreille.

**- KOL! Criai-je dans l'appartement.**

**- J'arrive... Soupira t-il.**

Il se posta devant moi, et me sourit.

**- Où est Livia? Elle devrait être rentrée du collège, non? L'interrogeai-je.**

**- On sait tous que Caroline l'a kidnappée et forcée à faire du shopping avec elle! Rigola t-il.**

**- Bon, tu m'envois un texto quand elles rentrent, juste pour être sûre, tu vois? M'inquiétais-je.**

**- Du calme! Tu as l'air vraiment stressée... Respire! Tu l'aura ce job! T'es la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus qualifiée! Me rassura t-il.**

J'expira un grand coup fis un câlin à Kol.

**- Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi, hein? Lui demandai-je alors qu'il était toujours dans mes bras.**

**- Facile! Tu te suiciderai! Rigola t-il. Où est Katherine?**

**- Avec Stefan, bien sûr! Ils forment un parfait petit couple! Souriais-je tout en le lâchant.**

**- Arrête! Il te matte à longueur de journée! Katherine devrait l'avoir remarqué!**

**- Kol! Tu es paranoïaque! Rigolai-on.**

**- Comme tout les Mikaelson! Mais je suis sérieux! Kath' devrait faire attention avec Stefan... Soupira t-il.**

Je lui embrassa la joue, mis mes escarpins beiges, et sortis de l'appartement. Je pris les transports en communs car seul Kol avait le permis. Il aurait pu m'emmener mais j'avais préféré qu'il reste avec Livia et Caroline.J'arrivai enfin au lieu de l'entretient et je m'installai sur une chaise. Je lisais un magasine quand je reçut un sms.

[ **De Kol, à 16h15**:_ Blondie et Livia sont bien rentrées! Livia te souhaite bonne chance et t'embrasse!_ ]

Je souris face au message quand on m'interpella.

**- Elena Gilbert?**

**- Oui? Répondis-je en levant la tête.**

**- C'est à vous! Me répondit, chaleureusement, un homme.**

Je souris, déposai le magasine et rangeai mon portable avant de suivre cet homme. Il m'amena jusqu'à une pièce et toqua.

**- Entrez! Fit une voix derrière la porte.**

Nous entrâmes et vîmes un homme assit derrière son bureau.

**- Voici une autre candidate, monsieur. Dit l'homme qui m'avait accompagné.**

Il nous laissa et je m'approchai du bureau. Je levai les yeux vers l'homme qui se lisait des dossiers quand je le reconnu immédiatement. Il se leva et me tendit sa main.

**- Bonjour, je suis Matt Donov... Elena? Dit-il, confus.**

**- Matt! Souris-je, Wahou! Ça fait longtemps!**

**- On s'est pas revu depuis... L'accident... Soupira t-il.**

Je baissai la tête tout en acquiesçant. Je la relevai rapidement, ayant repris mes esprits.

**- Et bah! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais serveur au Mystic-Grill et maintenant tu...**

**- Dirige l'équipe du personnel! Me coupa t-il tout en rigolant. Qu'est ce que tu deviens, alors?**

**- Je... J'ai une fille!**

**- Vraiment? S'enquit-il choqué. Tu as un bébé chez toi! Sourit-il.**

**- Elle a douze ans... Corrigeai-je.**

**- Quoi? Mais tu as vingt-huit ans, non? Demanda t-il, surpris.**

**- Oui! Longue histoire! Rigolai-je, gênée.**

**- Comment s'appelle t-elle? Demanda t-il.**

**- Livia! Livia Miranda Gilbert!**

**- C'est joli! Bref! Tu postule pour être sous-chef dans un restaurant cinq étoile!**

**- Et oui! Quelqu'un, un jour, m'a réellement donné envie de faire ce job! Rigolai-je.**

**- C'est pas rien! Dit-il en parcourant mon CV. Wahou, tu as travaillé pour Gio Merconni.**

**- Pas très longtemps! La barrière de la langue! Rigolai-je. Il parlait principalement l'italien.**

**- Wahou! Pour avoir travaillé avec lui, tu dois vraiment être douée!**

**- Heu... Bah merci! Souris-je.**

**- Tu sais pour qui tu travailleras, si tu es embauchée? Me demanda Matt.**

**- Mmh... Non, pas vraiment! Lui répondis-je.**

**- Monsieur Salvatore!**

**- Salvatore?! Comme Stefan Salvatore?! Demandai-je, choquée que le copain de ma sœur soit Multi-milliardaire possédant des restaurant partout dans le monde.**

**- Nom! Son grand frère! Matt souris.**

**- Ah ok! Katherine sort avec Stefan, c'est pour ça! Souris-je.**

**- Dis-donc, tu vas connaitre toute notre équipe! Rigola Matt.**

**- A moins que Bonnie soit à l'accueil, non je ne crois pas! Ironisai-je.**

Matt me fit un sourire gêné.

**- Elle travaille réellement à l'accueil?!**

**- Oui, mais à Londres! Dans l'autre restaurant de Monsieur Salvatore! Répliqua Matt.**

**- Wahou!**

**- Bon, ton CV à l'air bien! Je te recontacterai! Me sourit Matt.**

**- On reste en contact, hein? Lui dis-je tout en lui faisant un câlin.**

**- Bien sûr!**

Je sortis alors avec hâte de retrouver ma fille, et il fallait absolument que je raconte à Caroline que le grand frère de Stefan était un Multi-Milliardaire! J'arrivai chez moi et je vis Livia, Caroline et Kol devant Twilight.

**- Elena! Dis leurs de changer! S'il te plaît! Me supplia Kol, On en est au troisième!**

Je rigolai et ma fille se leva pour me saluer.

**- Salut Lili! Ça va? M'enquis-je.**

**- Ouep! Et toi ton entretien?**

**- Oui! C'est un vieil ami du lycée qui m'a fait passé mon entretien.**

**- Tant mieux! Répondit ma fille.**

**- E-LE-NA! Cria Kol.**

**- Livia... Tu as fait tes devoirs?**

**- Heu... Bredouilla t-elle.**

**- Vas-y! **

**- Mais maman... Se défendit-elle.**

**- Tout de suite! Me fâchai-je.**

Elle soupira et partit dans sa chambre tandis que Kol arrachait la télécommande à Caroline. Je m'installai à côté de Kol.

**- Kol! Se plaignit celle-ci.**

**- Ta gueule!**

**- Kol! Le réprimandai-je.**

**- Heu... Ta gueule, aussi!**

J'allai protester quand nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir. Katherine et Stefan arrivèrent.

**- Hé la compagnie! Salua Nous Katherine.**

**- Salut! Dirent Kol et Caroline.**

**- Bonsoir... Dit Stefan.**

**- Ouai... Soupira Kol.**

Je tapais Kol à l'arrière de sa tête.

**- Où est ma nièce? S'enquit Katherine.**

**- Entrain de faire ses devoirs! Répondis-je.**

**- Pff... T'es pas drôle comme mère, toi! Dit-elle tout en s'installant sur le canapé.**

Je lui tirai la langue en guise de réponse tandis que Kol et Caroline rigolaient. Stefan me dévisageait et cela me parut très bizarre. Je tournai la tête vers Kol qui me regardait avec un regard qui voulait dire: Tu vois? Je te l'avais dit!

**- Bon Stefan, tu vas tout de suite... Commença Kol, très énervé. **

**- T'asseoir! Le coupai-je. Tu serai plus à l'aise, non? Souris-je.**

Stefan me sourit et s'installa entre moi et Kol. Kol allait parler mais je l'en empêchai.

**- Kol! Viens m'aider en cuisine, s'il te plaît! Lui dis-je.**

**- Heu... Tu postule pour être sous-chef dans un resto cinq étoiles! T'as vraiment pas besoin de moi! Me rappela Kol.**

Je lui lança un regard noir tandis que Stefan se tourna vers moi, surpris.

**- Ah oui? S'enquit-il, quel restaurant?**

**- Le _D.S. Comerio_! Lui répondis-je.**

**- C'est celui de mon frère! Réplique t-il.**

**- Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui! Souris-je.**

**- T'as un frère?! S'exclama Katherine, surprise, se tournant vers Stefan.**

**- Oui! **

**- Comment il est? Demanda Katherine**

**- Grand brun, yeux bleus! La réplique parfaite de Livia au masculin et plus âgé! Remarqua Stefan.**

**- Ah oui? M'intéressai-je. **

**- Ouai! Sourit-il, en mode dragueur.**

**- Kol! Viens m'aider en cuisine! M'énervai-je.**

**- Si tu veux je peux t'aider! M'informa Stefan, Après tout mon frère est le propriétaire de plusieurs célèbres restaurants à travers le monde! Il m'as appris des trucs, tu sais?**

**-C'est bon Don Juan! Je vais l'aider! Le coupa Kol, énervé.**

Kol était comme notre grand frère à moi, Katherine et Caroline. Si quelqu'un nous cherchait des ennuis, Kol arrivait. Il étais très protecteur envers nous et Stefan était avec Katherine mais semblait intéressé par moi... Et cela, Kol ne le digérait pas.

**- Don...Quoi? S'étonna Katherine. Tu as enrichis ton vocabulaire aujourd'hui? Le taquina Katherine.**

**- Et c'est pas tout! Je sais même l'épeler! Ironisa Kol.**

Il se leva et m'accompagna en cuisine.

**- Alors 'Lena! T'as bien remarqué qu'il te chauffait, là?! S'impatienta Kol.**

**- Il me sourit, et alors? Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il me drague! M'exclamai-je.**

**- Tu ne le remarquerais pas, même si il y avait marqué sur son front: Je drague Elena Gilbert! ! S'énerva Kol.**

**- Tu ne l'aimes pas! C'est tout! Dis-je.**

**- A ton avis, pourquoi je ne l'aime pas? Parce qu'il chauffe deux de mes sœurs et que Katherine va avoir le cœur brisé! C'est dur à croire mais oui, Kath' a un cœur!**

Je rigolai en lui tendant un tablier et un couteau. Il le prit et Katherine arriva en cuisine.

**- Hey, besoin d'aide? Dit joyeusement Katherine.**

**- Tu...T'es malade? Demanda Kol. Tu viens sérieusement de proposer ton... Aide?!**

**- Oh Kol! Ton humour s'améliore de jour en jour! Ironisa Katherine.**

**- Merci! J'y travaille dur! Plusieurs heures par jour chérie! La taquina Kol.**

**- Continue à travailler! Le tacla t-elle.**

**- Tiens, Kath! Dis-je tout en lui lançant un tablier.**

**- Ça fait pas un peu cliché? Demanda Katherine tout en enfilant le tablier.**

**- TU es cliché, Queen Kath! Dit Kol. **

**- Qu'est ce qu'on va préparé? Demanda Katherine.**

**- Du Guacamole! Répondis-je.**

**- Du mole quoi?! S'exclamèrent Katherine et Kol en même temps.**

**- GUA-CA-MOLE! Articulai-je.**

**- Et ça, tu sais l'épeler? Demanda Katherine à l'intention de Kol.**

**- J'apprendrais! Dis Kol en haussant les épaules**

Nous préparâmes le dîner quand Livia arriva.

**- T'as fini tes devoirs? Demandai-je.**

**- Ouep! Me répondit-elle.**

**- Ok! Tu veux nous aider?**

**- OUI! Sourit-elle.**

Livia adorait cuisiner. Elle tenait sûrement ça de son père. Je ne l'avais connu qu'une seule nuit, mais tout ce que je savais de lui était son prénom, et le fait qu'il adorait cuisiner.

* * *

***Flash Back***

J'étais entrain de boire un verre, encore, quand un homme arriva. Il se posta devant moi et me prit le verre.

**- Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas rentrez dans cet état là? Et comment avez vous eu de l'alcool! Vous êtes mineurs. Que diront vos parents?**

**- Il ne diront rien! Ils sont morts...**

**- Oh... Désolé... Dit-il en baissant la tête.**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas être désolé! Vous ne comprenez pas!**

**- Si je suis ici c'est pour me noyer dans le chagrin et à la place je discute avec une ado de...**

**- Seize ans! Le coupai-je.**

**- Peu importe!**

**- Allez! Arrêtez un peu! Vous avez quoi? Deux ans de plus que moi?**

**- Non! Trois! Aller... Laissez-moi vous raccompagner!**

**- Pourquoi vous venez noyer votre chagrin? Demandai-je, ignorant sa demande.**

**- Ma tante, Livia est morte... Elle était comme une mère pour moi...**

**- Désolée...**

**- Je vous ramène chez moi, vous prépare un bon petit plat, et ensuite vous ferez ce que vous voulez!**

**- Ok... Capitulai-je...**

***Fin Flash-Back***

* * *

Livia lui ressemblait beaucoup, elle était magnifique. Elle avait les cheveux noir corbeau et les yeux d'un bleu troublant. Elle était juste magnifique. Je fus coupée dans ma contemplation par la sonnerie de mon portable.

**_- Allô? Commençai-je. _**

**_- Elena... C'est Matt! Tu es prise! _**

**_- Quoi? Déjà?! Mais... C'est génial! Souris-je tandis que Katherine, Kol et Livia relevaient les yeux vers moi. Caroline et Stefan entraient dans la pièce._**

**_- Félicitation! Ton dossier est juste parfait!_**

**_- Wahou! Merci! Vous ne le regretterez pas! Je commence quand?_**

**_- La semaine prochaine! Tu vas recevoir ton badge électronique, ta carte et ton uniforme à ton adresse! Tu habites bien au 421 Gordon Street, c'est ça?_**

**_- Oui!_**

**_- Bon je dois je laisser! A la semaine prochaine! Salut!_**

**_- Salut, et merci encore! Dis-je tout en raccrochant._**

Je sautais de joie; et Kol, Katherine, Caroline et Livia vinrent dans mes bras. J'étais plus qu'heureuse!

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre mais c'est juste pour placer les événements et les personnages! La vraie histoire commence dans le prochain chapitre! ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut!

Me voilà de retour pour le second chapitre! ;)

**Lyasonor:** Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir et ne t'inquiètes pas, l'histoire commence vraiment maintenant.

**Hehet**: Merci, bah voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances! Quant à la réaction d'Elena, tu verras bien! ;)

**Guest**:Merci! J'ai déjà eu une review similaire, non? Mdrr.

Bref, voilà le chapitre attendu!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

POV Damon

Je venais de parler à Matt, mon chef du personnel à Los-Angeles, et il m'avait annoncé qu'il avait recruté une sous chef. Tant mieux car depuis ici, à Londres, je ne pouvais pas tout gérer... N'empêche Matt m'avait tout de même appelé à huit heures du mat'! Et maintenant, je me retrouvais assis au ba de mon restaurant avec mon meilleur ami, à onze heures!

- Hey! Me dit Klaus.

- Salut... Soupirai-je.

- T'as l'air... fatigué! Remarqua t-il.

- Ouais... Un mec qui travaille pour moi m'a réveillé à huit heures!

- Et tu l'as renvoyé? Me demanda t-il.

- Eh bah... Non! Il fait du bon boulot! Et toi... Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller!

- Ouais... Mon frère Kol veut se marier avec Jennifer... Je suis obligé d'y aller! Depuis qu'elle est venue à Londres à cause du travail, elle n'arrête pas de saouler pour que j'aille au mariage! Je vais donc devoir rester chez Kol...

- Et c'est où? M'enquis-je.

- A Los-Angeles! Me répondit-il.

- Ça tombe bien! Moi aussi je vais à la L.A.! Mon resto là-bas va recevoir une sixième étoile! Mais... Pourquoi ça te tracasse d'aller voir ton frère?

- Il veut que j'aille chez lui! Il ne le sait pas mais... Une de mes ex est sa coloc!

- Quoi?! M'étranglai-je. Laquelle?

- Caroline...

- Ok! Ça y est t'es mort! C'est celle que t'avais rencontré ici pendant qu'elle voyageait à Londres? Celle que je n'ai pas eu la chance de rencontrer car tu as gâche votre relation?

- Ouais...

- Tu vas souffrir! Rigolai-je.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire? Nous demanda une voix derrière nous.

-Jennifer! M'exclamai-je en me retournant.

- Salut les gars! Sourit-elle.

- Tu sais que Klaus va devoir rester chez Kol plusieurs jours à cause de ton mariage! Et bah... Caroline est la colocataire de Kol.

Jennifer se tourna vers Klaus et explosa de rire.

- Caroline... Forbes?! T'es dans la merde! Rigola t-elle. Tu l'avais trompée avec la copine de son ex Tyler! Comment elle s'appelait déjà? Ah oui, Hayley! Tu-Es-Dans-La-Merde!

- Elle avait embrassé Tyler! Se défendit Klaus.

- Non! **Il** l'avait embrassé, **elle** l'a repoussé!

- Tu veux pas te marier ici, Jenny? Demanda Klaus. Ou en Inde? C'est pareil.

- Et rater le moment où Caroline va te tuer? Pas question! Se réjouit Jennifer.

Klaus bredouilla des mots, pas très catholiques, et se leva.

- Je dois aller travailler! Préparer une de mes expositions à Los-Angeles, qui se fera bien sur dans ton restaurant, Damon! Dit Klaus.

- Tu ne m'as même pas demander! M'exclamai-je.

- Je peux faire mon exposition dans ton restaurant? Me demanda Klaus.

- Bien sûr! Dis-je.

- Très prévisible! Lança Jennifer. Moi aussi j'ai du boulot!

- Et que va faire la rédactrice en chef, aujourd'hui? M'enquis-je.

- Un **célèbre** peintre va faire une exposition dans un **célèbre** restaurant! L'information va donc être publié dans un journal** célèbre**! Sourit Jennifer.

Elle partit suivi de près par Klaus. Quant à moi, je devais aller préparer mes valises car demain je retourne à Los-Angeles. La dernière que j'y étais allé, j'avais fait la rencontre d'une magnifique jeune fille...

* * *

**Flash Back**

J'avais ramené chez moi, une jeune fille qui était visiblement bourrée et qui me faisait de la peine. Elle avait perdu ses parents et noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool.

- Asseyez-vous, je vais vous amener de l'eau... Lui dis-je.

- Merci... Bredouilla t-elle.

Je revint vers elle avec deux verres d'eau.

- Comment vous appelez vous? Demandai-je.

- Elena...

- Vous avez de la chance! Dis-je.

- Pourquoi?

- Vous êtes rentrée dans la voiture d'un inconnu et vous êtes actuellement chez lui! J'aurai pu être un violeur, un tueur en série, ou les deux en même temps! Lui expliquai-je.

- Ouai bah... J'aurai rejoint mes parents! Me répondit-elle.

- Oh je vois! Vous devez être le genre de fille qui enchaîne les coups d'un soir depuis la... Disparition de vos parents! Mais vous avez de la famille, non?

- Ouai... Une sœur jumelle... Katherine...

- Alors, imaginez si j'avais été un tueur en série! Votre sœur aurait été dans le même état que vous!

La jeune fille baissa ses yeux et des larmes commencèrent à en sortir.

- Et... Rassurez-moi... Vous n'êtes pas un tueur en série? Me dit-elle.

- Non!

- Vous m'avez dit que vous avez perdu votre tante, Livia... Comment faîtes vous pour ne pas sombrer?

- Je... Je suis un cuisinier! A chaque fois que je suis triste je cuisine! C'est une sorte de passion! Souris-je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

- Et... Ça marche? S'enquit-elle.

- Venez vérifier, Elena...

Je me levai et lui tendis la main. Elle hésita et plongea dans mon regard. Elle prit ensuite ma main et me suivis jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Alors... Qu'est qu'on va faire? Me demanda t-elle.

- Du guacamole!

- Du mole quoi?! S'exclama t-elle.

- C'est facile à faire!

- Ok, donc tu vas m'apprendre à faire du truc-mole...

- Damon! Appelle-moi Damon. Me présentai-je.

Nous commençâmes à cuisiner, elle était vraiment douée.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Je marchai dans les rues pluvieuses de Londres pour arriver dans mon loft. Je partit donc faire mes valises. Une fois mes valises faites, je reçu un appel.

**- Allô?**

**- Salut Damon! Ça va?**

**- Stefan! Ouai ça va... Et toi? Avec Katherine?**

**- Mouais... Mais je pense que je vais rompre! Elle a une sœur et je l'aime bien!**

**- Tu veux la quitter pour sa sœur? Wahou! Et tu penses que sa sœur va te sauter dans les bras?**

**- On verra bien! Et toi, tu viens à la L.A.?**

**- Ouais! Une sixième étoile va s'ajouter à mon resto! En plus j'ai une nouvelle recrue!**

**- Je sais, je la connais! C'est elle la...**

**- Euh attends, Klaus rentre! Je dois raccrocher mais on se voit demain, hein?**

**- Ouai!**

Je raccrochai et allai voir Klaus. Il avait l'air fatigué.

- Alors... T'as commencé à organiser ton expo? Demandai-je.

- Ouai... Je suis crevé et en plus je dois aller faire mes bagages! Pff...

Je rigolai quand Jennifer arriva avec sa valise.

- Euh... T'avais pas un article à faire? Demanda Klaus.

- Je suis rédac chef! Je l'ai refilé à quelqu'un! Et puis, on part ce soir! J'ai hâte de voir Kol!

- Ouai... Tout le monde n'a pas autant de chance que toi! Siffla Klaus.

- Je sais! Sourit-elle.

- Bon, je vais faire mes valises... Soupira Klaus tout en partant.

Le pauvre, il allait revoir sa "Tornade Blonde"! Heureusement que moi, je n'avais personne a aller retrouver.

* * *

POV Kol

Plus que quelques heures et j'allai revoir ma copine! Enfin! Elle était partit à Londres le moi dernier pour aller suivre une enquête là-bas. Avant qu'elle parte je lui avait demandé en mariage. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à me caser et puis Klaus m'a présenté Jennifer. Une jolie brune métisse londonienne, (très) grande gueule mais sympa. Depuis, je ne l'avais plus quitté d'une semelle mais elle habitait à Londres alors les relations à distance n'étaient pas connues pour être tenaces. Alors après le mariage, elle allait emménagé ici, à Los-Angeles avec moi. J'allai déménager et Elena, Katherine et Caroline allaient me manquer... Bon, c'est vrai que nous allions en fait aller dans le loft d'en face, beaucoup plus luxueux et coûteux.

- Kol! Combien de fois faut-il te dire de rabaisser la lunette des toilettes! Cria Caroline à travers l'appart.

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra! Criai-je.

Elena arriva au salon et s'installa à côté de moi.

- Hey! Tu repenses encore à ta jolie brune? Me demanda t-elle. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer!

- Elle est géniale! Magnifique, sympa mais chiante! Très chiante mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime!

- Ça fait douze ans que je te connais et que j'habite avec toi, et je ne t'avais jamais entendu dire cela d'une femme... Mis à part...

- Bonnie... Tu sais, tu peux dire son prénom! Je suis passé à autre chose! Lui dis-je.

- Elle t'a quitté pour mon cousin, Jeremy... Tu es passé à autre chose?

- Ouai! J'aime Jenifer!

- Et elle est aussi chiante que toi? Me taquina Caroline en s'installant dans le canapé.

- Non! Pire que Kol c'est pas possible! Ironisa Katherine en entrant dans la pièce.

- Je vous emmerde! Dis-je.

- Nous on t'aime! Dirent Katherine, Elena et Caroline en même temps.

- Je sais!

Elle me firent un câlin. Ce sont les moments comme ça qui me manqueront le plus quand je déménagerait... A l'appartement d'en face.

- Les filles... Je suit à court d'oxygène! Rigolai-je.

Elle me lâchèrent et rigolèrent.

- Bon... Notre tentative de meurtre n'a pas marché! Rigola Caroline.

- Ne me dis pas que tu te croyais assez intelligente pour élaborer un meurtre... Mon meurtre! Souris-je.

Elle me balança un coussin sur la tête.

- Et toi Kath', tu n'es pas avec Stefan?

- Je voulais passer cet après-midi avec vous, et comme tu ne l'aime pas... Soupira t-elle.

- Oh... Tu l'as remarqué? Dis-je.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas? S'énerva t-elle.

- Tu arrive à remarquer le fait que je le déteste mais pas le fait qu'il drague ta sœur jumelle?! M'énervai-je à mon tour.

- Quoi?!

- Tu es aveuglée par ton pseudo amour pour lui et tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'il ne t'aime pas! Criai-je.

Katherine baissa la tête.

- C'est... Ce n'est pas vrai... Murmura t-elle.

- Kath'... Ma puce... Me calmai-je tout en tentant de la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle dégagea violemment de mes bras et se leva du canapé.

- CE N'EST PAS VRAI! S'écria t-elle.

- Katherine... Ce matin... J'étais dans un magasin et j'ai surpris Stefan au téléphone... Avec son frère... Dit Caroline.

_ Mouais... Mais je pense que je vais rompre! Elle a une sœur et je l'aime bien!_

Caroline lui raconta ce qu'elle avait entendu tandis que Katherine s'écroula en pleurant. Elle aimait réellement Stefan... Je la pris dans mes bras et Elena s'assit par terre à côté de Katherine.

- C'est... C'est bon... Je m'en remettrai! C'est pas la première fois qu'un garçon préfère Elena à moi... Dit-elle en se levant.

- Katherine... Dit Elena, prête à suivre sa sœur.

- Non... Elena, c'est pas de ta faute! Je ne t'en veux pas je veux juste... Je veux juste être seule avant de rompre avec ce connard!

Katherine sortit de la pièce. Je pris Elena dans mes bras.

- T'as entendu? Elle ne t'en veux pas! C'est bon... Lui dis-je.

Elle acquiesça et se dégagea de mes bras.

- C'est elle qui va mal pas moi! Nous dit Elena.

- Elena... Commença Caroline.

- Non, ça va! Je vais me préparer, demain je commence le travail! Sourit-elle tristement.

Elena sortit de la pièce également, essuyant au passages deux larmes qui s'étaient nichées sur ses joues.

- On va rendre visite à ce con? Rageai-je.

- J'allai te le demander! Me dit Caroline en soulevant mes clés de voitures.

* * *

POV Caroline

Nous avions roulés pendant dix minutes avant de trouver la ( magnifique ) maison de ( ce con de ) Stefan. Kol toqua très fort, très énervé. Une métisse nous ouvrit et je vis le regard de Kol s'adoucir immédiatement.

- Jennifer? Lâcha t-il, surpris.

- Kol! S'exclama t-elle.

Jennifer sauta dans les bras de Kol pour l'embrasser. Jennifer... Je me rappelais d'elle. Je l'avais rencontrée il y a deux ans pendant que j'étais à Londres pour voir... Klaus..

- Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? S'enquit Kol.

- Je suis venue avec le frère de Stefan et un ami, ils vont résider ici... Je m'apprêtais à venir te voir et tu as toqué... Expliqua t-elle, Pourquoi es-tu ici?

Kol reprit aussitôt ses esprits et se rappela ce qui venait faire ici.

- Tu m'excuseras mon cœur mais... Commença Kol en entrant dans l'appartement.

Jennifer et moi le suivîmes et il donna un énorme coup de poing à Stefan. Celui-ci, tomba au sol à l'impact.

- Ne t'approche plus de Katherine, ni de sa sœur! S'énerva t-il.

- Katherine va rompre avec toi, et ce sera la dernière fois que tu la verras, c'est clair? Rajoutai-je

Stefan se releva difficilement.

- Mais, je...

- Oh, c'est bon! Railla Kol.

- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec ton frère ce matin! M'énervai-je.

Deux hommes arrivèrent. L'un d'eux était Klaus... Klaus?!

- Klaus?! M'exclamai-je.

- Caroline?! S'écria t-il

- Putain! Tu fous quoi ici? Non! Je veux même pas savoir!

- Wahou... Quel ambiance pourrie ici! Ironisa un beau brun ténébreux.

Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part... J'en étais sûre...

* * *

**Flash Back**

Katherine, Kol et moi étions arrivés en courant jusqu'à chez Elena car à l'époque elle habitait toute seule.

- 'Léna? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? M'enquis-je.

- Je... Je suis enceinte... Pleura t-elle.

- Quoi?! S'écria Katherine.

- Merde... C'est qui le père? Demanda Kol.

- On ne peut pas savoir! Elle enchaîne les coups d'un soir depuis que nos parents sont morts... Dit Katherine.

- En fait... Je n'ai couché qu'avec une seule personne ce mois-ci... Bredouilla t-elle

- Qui? Demanda Kol.

Elena essuya quelques larmes et prit son portable, elle chercha une photo.

- Le voilà... J'ai prit cette photo pendant qu'il m'apprenait à cuisiner... C'est Damon...dit-elle en nous montrant la photo de son portable.

- Donc... C'est lui le père de ton bébé... Soupirai-je.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Je me tournai vers Kol, et lu la même peur que j'éprouvai dans ses yeux. Il était là, le père de Livia se trouvait devant nous. C'était lui, Damon.

- C'est... C'est mon frère! Dit Stefan.

- Oh mon Dieu! Sortîmes Kol et moi en même temps.


End file.
